Battle Against Majora
by RAWowner333
Summary: Majora returns after his defeat on the Moon, and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ok…this deserves a back story. I wrote this in freakin middle school. Grammar will suck and a lot more things will suck. I just wanted to see how much of an audience I could get with this story. And the reason I wrote the story the way I did is because there's TONS of dialogue, so I think I found a suitable substitution. I hope you enjoy! Reviews/Critiques will be appreciated.

Prologue

A long time ago there was an ancient tribe. That tribe used Majora's mask for hexing rituals. They did not know that the evil and wicked power is stored upon the one who wears it. They say that its power was so great, that they sealed the mask, preventing its misuse. But now the tribe has vanished, so no one knew the true nature of the mask.  
Then, not long ago, the Happy Mask Salesman, from the kingdom of Hyrule, had been searching for this mask for great distances. He somehow, with unknown circumstances, found that mask. Once in his possession, he went back to Hyrule.  
On his journey back to Hyrule, an Imp and his two fairies stole the mask from him. With that mask, the Imp used its terrifying powers to torture the citizens of the land of Termina. Then a boy named Link was on an adventure to find his lost friend, Navi, who was his fairy during his last adventure to save Hyrule. In the beginning stages of his adventure the same Imp and fairies attacked him as well.  
They stole Link's ocarina and his horse, Epona. Link tried his best but the Imp won the stolen goods. On Link's way to reclaim what was rightfully his, he met the Happy Mask Salesman. He asked Link to help him get Majora's mask back to him before the moon crashed into the earth in three days time.  
Link offered his help, which he did successfully. He traveled all over the city of Clocktown and all over Termina. After many hardships and battles, rescuing the four giants and recovering his belongings, it was finally the time where he'd fight face-to-face against the Imp. While battling against the Imp hours before the moon was about to crash into the earth, it was then known that the Imp was like a puppet to do what the mask desired. Link called the four giants and they stopped the moon. The mask revealed its true plan and then went inside the moon. Link followed. He was in a meadow, he then found five children who wanted to play. Link chose the one wearing Majora's mask. He then battled Majora's Mask itself, Majora Incarnation, and Majora's Wrath. He fought well and emerged victorious.  
And now, the story…

Chapter 1: Majora's Origin

HappyMaskSalesman: Thank you very much for retrieving my mask. Now I should part from this land, and so should you!  
Link: How did Majora's mask get its power?  
HappyMaskSalesman: Well, supposedly, it all started when the tribe still existed, of course. A mask crafter, now a gibdo, made Majora's mask  
Link: Did it have powers in it?  
HMS: No, but when the mask crafter finished the mask he got a feeling he never got before. That was from the mask. It wasn't the feeling of evil, it was the feeling of the mask's power. So he told the tribe what he made and what he felt. Tribe members tried on the mask. After awhile they used the mask for doing their work. But on one day…

TribeMember1: I'm so glad we have this mask!  
TribeMember2: Yeah, it will help us for years.  
MaskCrafter: I don't think we should continue to use that mask anymore.  
TM1: Why not?  
MC: If we use its powers too much then the power may get out of control and the —

During that conversation one of the tribe members was using Majora's mask.

MC: — power might turn into evil.  
TM1: That'll never happen. *

The mask then started to wiggle around on the tribe member's face

TM2: Uh…guys?  
TM1: What the hell?!  
MC: I told you the powers might get out of control!

Then the mask started to glow. Once the eyes were glowing the tribe member finally took it off.

MajorasMask: About time you took me off of you! Now, it's time to kill you all.  
MC: I knew this was gonna happen. Why didn't you listen to me?  
MM: You won't die because I need you to do me a favor, but the rest of you, time to say "GOOD BYE!"

HMS: After that there was a huge explosion, killed everybody except the mask crafter in an instant.  
L: Now the evil has left like you said since I destroyed Majora's Wrath. By the way, what was the favor?  
HMS: I believe it was to make a copy, though I'm not really sure.  
L: How do you know all of this?  
HMS: I read it when I was at the tribe ruins, what was left of it.  
L: Where did you find the mask?  
HMS: I found it in the Ikana canyon. I believe that the mask crafter is still there, in a secret part of Ikana. Why?  
L: Because I'm going to check it out for myself.  
HMS: Good luck.

Link pulls out his ocarina and plays the Song of Soaring. He teleports to Ikana canyon to try to find the mask crafter, when he arrives he begins his search. He checked the castle, the tower, all of the abandoned houses, and the well. "Where is this guy?" Link thought, "The only place I haven't checked is Sharp's cave. I don't think he'll be in there, it such a small area." He enters Sharp's cave. "If I don't see him in a minute I'm gonna give up." He then walks on top of something that is solid, shiny, and shaped like a triangle.

L: A Triforce symbol?! What's this doing here?  
???: Play the song that is connected to the royal family of Hyrule, if you fail, then you shall die.  
L: Ok.

Link pulls out his ocarina and plays Zelda's Lullaby. After the echoes of the song disappear a passageway reveals itself. Link then goes in and walks through the passageway. He then finds himself walking into the room where the mask crafter was working on a mask, similar to Majora's mask. Link then puts on the Gibdo mask.

GibdoMaskCrafter: Since when does a person who is connected the Royal Family of Hyrule is in the land of Termina?  
L: I lived in Hyrule  
GiMC: That's an answer. Now what do you want?  
L: Are the tribe mask crafter?  
GiMC: Yes.  
L: Then what was the favor that Majora's mask asked?  
GiMC: Nosey aren't we? It was to make another mask? Any more questions to get you nose in where it doesn't belong?  
L: Actually, now that I'm here, what's with that mask?  
GiMC: None of your damn business. Now leave before I kill you.  
L: Already am.  
GiMC: Good

Link plays Song of Soaring again to go back to Clocktown. The Salesman was eagerly awaiting his return.

HMS: Was I correct?  
L: Yes you are.  
HMS: Tell me all about it. What was he doing?  
L: Well, he was making another mask similar to Majora's mask except that it had black eyes, a blue body, and purple horns.  
HMS: We're in trouble.  
L: Why?  
HMS: That mask is called the Majora's Incarnation mask, like Majora Incarnation, double the evil and power. Were there any other masks?  
L: No.  
HMS: Good.  
L: Why'd you ask?  
HMS: Because there are different versions of Majora's mask besides the Majora's Incarnation mask. Next is Majora's Wrath mask, then the final stage, the Majora Wrath Incarnation Mask.  
SkullKid: Actually there's one more mask after that. It's just called Majora  
HMS: How do you know?  
SK: It says so on the writing on the back.

The Salesman looked on the back on the mask and saw the scripture of the future masks. While this was all happening, the Gibdo mask crafter completed Majora's Incarnation mask.

GiMC: Majora, it is ready.  
MM: Well it's about time you finished!  
GiMC: Do you want to move on to your second stage?  
MM: Noooooooo. OF COURSE I DO!  
GiMC: Step right in then.  
MM: With pleasure.

Majora's mask then went right into the other mask. The fusion process made a giant explosion. All of Termina felt this, earthquakes everywhere, sky turning violet, not able to hear any sound whatsoever. After several minutes of this, everything settled down.

HMS: It happened; Majora's mask is now in its second form!  
L: No it's not; it's in your hands!  
HMS: Remember, there's another mask.  
L: Oh yeah…  
MM2: Are you done yet? Let go of me! Now then, fairy kid, I challenge you to a duel. Last man standing wins.  
L: I accept.  
MM2: Come to the same place you saw the gibdo mask crafter.

Link again plays the Song of Soaring to Ikana canyon. When he arrived to the passageway, he noticed it was totally different. He saw the mask crafter waiting for him.

GiMC: So, you're finally here.  
L: I was expected?  
GiMC: Yes, and since you're here now, I'll show you my true form

The Gibdo mask crafter then turned into a Garo Master Mask crafter.

MM2: Now, let's get this over with.  
GMMC: I'll be the host and referee. Now then, I want a clean fight. Last man standing wins the match and nothing else. Now, let's get it on. Link pulls out his Great Fairy sword, ready to fight. Majora is charging up, fires his laser eyes and the laser reflected off of Link's mirror shield. It bounces right back to Majora and he bounces it right back to Link. Link, sword ready, is charging at Majora! Majora fires another laser and hit Link right in the head, point-blank-range! Link is down and out. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner is Majora's mask!  
MM2: Told you I would win.

Link fainted and wakes up in a laboratory.

MajoraIncarnationMask: About time you woke up.

Link pulls out his ocarina but Majora Incarnation mask blast it off Link's hands.

L: Not this again.  
MIM: I'll take that!

Link jumps up and runs to his ocarina with all of his energy. He then immediately plays the Song of Soaring to go back to Clocktown.

MIM: Coward!

"I'll be back," proclaimed Link as he teleports to Clocktown. As soon as he left, Majora's two assistances came out of the darkness. Their names were Aiden and Nox.

Aiden: Shall we make your next level?  
Nox: Yes, we really want to see our creation to be a great success since that mask crafter put in those powers in Majora's mask,  
Aiden and Nox: We need a target!  
MIM: Yes. Find the copy, and find another target.

Back in Clocktown, the Happy Mask Salesman, Link, and the Skullkid were having a conversation in East Clocktown.

HMS: How was it?  
L: He's at the second level.

"Mwahahahahaha! I've found you, you little piece of shit! Now you will all die!" Major'as mask screamed out. With that, it started to fire laser after laser blasts. Everybody but Link ran for shelter. Majora's Incarnation mask got out his whip and grabbed Link with it. Aiden and Nox also found the copy of Majora's mask. Once they were all together, they went back to the secret area in Ikana canyon.  
Link woke up in the laboratory again.

MIM: Hurry up! He's awake!  
A: Almost finished.  
N: He is now wearing you.

At that moment Link realized that he was now wearing Majora's Incarnation mask.

MIM: Great! Good job boys.  
L: Get off of me!  
MIM: Is it done yet?  
N: Not quite.  
A: You do know that the evil and power changes greatly between each mask.  
MIM: OF COURSE I KNOW! JUST GET IT DONE!  
L: You'll never possess me!  
MIM: Ha! You have a better purpose than that. But since you gave me that idea, it'll be just in a few seconds.  
L: Never!  
MIM: Let's see you try!

Link then uses his Great Fairy sword to try to pry off Majora's Incarnation mask. "You get me off! Resistance is futile!" the mask mocked. Link then used the rest of his strength to finally pop it off. He then quickly puts on the Fierce Deity mask. "You want power?!" asked Fierce Deity Link, "I'll show you power!" "It's done!" Nox informed.  
"Give it to me now you fool!" yelled Majora's Incarnation mask.  
Nox and Aiden gave the upgrade to Majora and then it started to glow, brighter every second. Everyone there was staring in awe. Majora finally evolved into Majora's Wrath Mask.

Majora'sWrathMask: Finally, I am complete! You fools! He's about to use his ocarina! You fools were supposed to watch it! You're dead Link!  
FDL: You can try as soon as you can find me.

Link quickly plays the Song of Soaring and teleports to the Woodfall temple. He ran inside the temple and ran to the room where Odolwa was. Majora was following the whole time, out of site.

MWM: What's the point of this?  
L: Well, since you're here…this will be our battlefield!  
MWM: Great, a place to test my new powers. There will be no escape this time boy!

The battle started when Link puts on his Fierce Deity mask again. He then fires magic disks at the mask, but the mask dodges them. The fight continues like this for a few minutes, once Majora's Wrath Mask got bored he started to use his whips and hit Link twice. Feeling a great amount of pain, Link continues to fire the magic disks at the mask, hitting several times before it let go of him. Then, the worst thing happened, Link ran out of magic. The mask took advantage and then started to whip Link again. The whippings continued until the Fierce Deity mask flew off of Link's face. Majora then quickly whips the mask and grabs it away from Link. It then takes away Link's ocarina.  
Wounded and defeated, Link used the warp to get out of there. The warp took him to South Clocktown. When he arrived he was lying still, almost dead, and gasping for air.

SK: Is he…?  
HMS: I hope not. Help me get him up.

Amazingly Link stands.

HMS: Are you alright?  
L: No! He stole my mask and my ocarina!  
HMS: We need a place to rest. Let's go to the Stock Pot Inn.

The salesman carried Link to a room in the Inn.

HMS: You'll be ok.  
L: No, I need my stuff.  
HMS: You'll get them back, trust me.  
SK: Just relax now.  
L: I can't! Majora is probably using them for an evil plot.  
Tatl: Look, kid. I know you. I know you never give up, but you need your rest now. Then you can go back and fight that mask.  
L: Alright! Alright! I'll relax.

Link then falls asleep. The Happy Mask Salesman takes Link and goes to the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clocktown. He asked for the Great Fairy to heal Link's wounds and replenish his magic abilities. She used her magic to heal Link fully. Link then wakes up.

HMS: Thank you Great Fairy.

The salesman, Skullkid, and Link walked to the laundry pool. Once there, the salesman told Link to relax in the water. Link undresses and gets into the pool. The Skullkid brought Link some milk. Link gave his thanks and they exchanged good nights. When the salesman and the Skullkid left, Link started to drink the milk slowly.

Link: I'll get you… I'll get you, you stupid mask…I'll kill you….


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Here's the next part of my story. idk if there's any mistakes, i'm gonna through them later. but anyway, i hope you like, and i hope to get some reviews. lol. enjoy. thanks

* * *

Book 1  
Chapter 2- Should I or Shouldn't I?

The next day…

HappyMaskSalesman: Do you think he'll challenge you to another fight?  
Link: I hope not now, because I'm weak without my mask and I have no escape without my ocarina.  
SkullKid: Are you gonna fight him again to get your stuff back?  
Link: Yeah, when I'm stronger, and when I learn a few new moves.  
SkullKid: I'll teach ya.  
Link: You know battle techniques?  
SkullKid: Why don't you go to the sword master and use your Great Fairy sword?  
Link: Why? I'd get a perfect anyways.  
SK: You'll never know because you have to use two hands to hold that sword instead of one.  
L: Yeah, but still, I'm really good with it.  
SK: We'll see.

At the Swordsman School

Teacher: Alright, that would be one rupee.  
L: I can't believe I'm taking the novice course first.  
HMS: You need to practice with no shields and with your two-handed sword.

Link completes the novice course

Teacher: Alright, congratulations, you successfully completed the novice course. Do you think you are ready for the expert course?  
L: Of course.

Link scores a perfecto 30 on the expert course. The group then went out to Termina field where Skull Kid was teaching Link some new techniques. After several hours of training, they went to North Clocktown to talk.

L: So that's all you know, special dodging techniques?  
SK: Sometimes that's the key to winning. … Majora will never die will he?  
L: Unless I destroy it. I think when Majora is finally complete then it can finally be destroyed.  
SK: Was it easy battling Majora's Mask for the first time?  
L: Not really. During the battle the remains of Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold turned against me and started to attack me all at once…I wonder why?  
HMS: "The Remain Legend" they call it.

The Happy Mask Salesman explains that when a person hold four remains, Majora's Mask will be unlocked and will live again. This is at an unknown shrine. There will be six walls. Five of them have Majora's mask and the four remains hanged up on them. But when a person holds a total of eight remains, Majora's mask will be destroyed and all of its deadly forms.

L: There are more than four remains?!  
HMS: If the legend is true.  
L: Where are they?

He explains again that one is the secret shrine, another in Northeast Clocktown. The reason why nobody can see the entrance is because the monster that lives there kills anything that enters that part of town. The entrance is part of the town wall. The others are Aiden and Nox.  
When a person holds only four remains, Majora's mask is revived and the destruction is unbelievable. But when someone holds six remains, the form of Majora's Incarnation is weakened and the power is destroyed. When a person holds all eight remains the form of Majora's Wrath is weakend and the evil is lost.  
Even though all eight remains can destroy Majora once and for all, there is another risk. When the eight remains weaken Majora's Wrath, they will get stronger and will most likely turn against you. There is a way to prevent this as well. There are two more remains that have been in secret for centuries. There is a way to do it but not a very good one. According to legend, the one who holds the two remains is the mask crafter. You must destroy him with no remains of his body left and two golden remains will appear.  
At the secret castle of Ikana

Aiden: Stupid mask crafter.  
Nox: It's like you buy one and get one free. You buy the power, you get the evil free.  
Aiden: What are you working on?  
Nox: Souvenir mask.  
Aiden: For what? We're dead.  
Nox: A toast for the dead.  
A: You should've done that few millenniums ago, why now?  
N: It seems that it as just yesterday that I was eaten by my mother and father.  
A: O…kayyy  
MajorasWrathMask: Aiden, leave us.  
A: Yes, sir.  
MWM: You've been working on that mask for days! What the hell are you doing?  
N: Something big is gonna happen later.

Later that day

MWM: Any new masks you've created?  
A: Hahaha… I was bored, so I created a Link mask, for you to "have fun" with.  
MWM: Okay. I now realize how bored you've become by making a Link mask. You guys have too much free time on your hands. What about you?  
N: I've created a mask that looks like King Darunia with a poe head on fire. Here, let me show you.

Aiden then turns off the lights for Nox's pleasure and then he puts on his mask. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream, even Link could hear it, then a large implosion. When the dust settled, they saw that the mask completely took over Nox's body and then he made his escape. Nox flew off towards the observatory, arrives minutes later.

N: I need refuge while I gain my power. May I please stay in your observatory?  
ObservatoryKeeper: Ok. That will be 50 rupees a day.  
N: Make that 100.  
ObservatoryKeeer: What ever suites you.

Back at the Secret Castle of Ikana

A: Now since we have the Fierce Deity mask and the ocarina, Link isn't strong enough to defeat you.  
MWM: I know that, but he has other things that I want. Go and get me his Light arrow and the Great Fairy sword.  
A: As you wish.

In North Clocktown

L: I think I'm ready to take on Majora now. Thank you for training me.  
N: Stop right there!  
L: What the?!  
N: I'm just here to say, you're in great danger!  
L: Try it.  
N: With pleasure!

Nox steals Link's Fire arrow and his Gibdo mask in a flash.

L: What the…my Fire arrow, my Gibdo mask, they're gone! I'll get you.  
N: Very unlikely, Goodbye fool!  
L: Come back here!  
HMS: No, stay here, we've got to be careful.  
SK: Where's Aiden?  
L: Good question, shouldn't they be together?  
A: Bad day isn't it?  
L: What do you want?  
A: My brother.  
L: What do you mean "your brother"?  
A: He rebelled against us.  
L: Why?  
A: I believe it's that mask he created. Once he wore it, he gone bezerk and rebelled.  
L: I feel sorry for you … Not!  
A: It's not going to be funny once Majora's Wrath mask gets here. I was supposed to steal your Light arrow and Great Fairy sword, but I'll let you go … for now.  
HMS: I got an idea on how to stop Nox.  
A: How?  
HMS: Link will play the Song of Healing to get the mask off of him.  
A: Link, if you have any honor, you'll play that song to my brother. Hell, I'll let you keep that mask he's wearing, but you can't destroy him. If you do, I'll make sure your life will be a miserable hell.  
L: Sounds good to me.  
A: I leave you in piece.  
L: What about the legend?  
HMS: Those two golden masks are halves of one big remain. So, in total, there will be nine remains. Once you get those remains, the power of Majora's Wrath mask will be weakened and the other seven won't turn on you.  
L: Great, but I'm going to go get my stuff back.  
A: No you're not.  
L: I thought you left.  
A: Apparently not.  
L: I'm still going to battle Majora tonight.  
A: I don't think so. Tomorrow you will.  
L: No, now.  
A: No! Tomorrow!

Aiden steals Link's Light arrows.

A: Tomorrow! This is your only warning, if you come tonight I'll steal both of your swords!  
L: Alright! Alright! I'll go tomorrow.  
A: Good boy.

At the Secret Castle of Ikana

MWM: Were you able to get those items?  
A: Yes and no.  
MWM: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
A: It means that I got the Light arrows, but I didn't get the sword. I was too focused on getting Nox. But don't worry, I'll get it when he comes here tomorrow.  
MWM: Good, but if you fail, the fat lady is gonna sing for you.  
A: I understand. By the way, you have a new powerful weapon that no one knows about. It's so secret, not even the Traveler knew about it.  
MWM: What the hell are you talking about? There is no new weapon.  
A: Yes there is! Think about destruction, major destruction. Like the whole world is being destroyed by your power. Feel the power and destruction. Now, release that power!

A large, black horn is rising from the top center of the mask.

MWM: What is this?!  
A: We call it the Wrath Blast.

Aiden explains that when Majora's Wrath mask bends his two horns next to the center towards its face, it must charge up his power. From that charge a yellow, black, or red power ball will appear. Then once it's all charged up, it'll fire the energy ball at the enemy.

MWM: How do you know this?  
A: We were the ones who created the mask, and the mask crafter told me about it.  
MWM: He told you?! When did this happen?  
A: Today.  
MWM: How did he know?  
A: He putted it in you when you were still just Majora's mask, and thought that the tribe members should know about that secret part of the mask.  
MWM: Where did you meet him?  
A: North Clocktown  
MWM: That's where Nox was?  
A: Yeah.  
MWM: Is Link still alive?  
A: Of course.  
MWM: Of course. He never dies.  
A: Seems like it. Now he's just getting weaker and weaker by losing his precious items. Those items of his really help him on his quests. Now since he's losing all of them, we can get him to die.  
MWM: I understand that. That's why I sent you to get them! Why must you repeat what I say to you, as if I've never heard them?  
A: Well, we're only helping you because we want our mask to be a great success.  
MWM: I'm completed!  
A: No you're not! I've got two remains, which means I need seven more. And I'll get them tomorrow.  
MWM: How are you going to get the ones that Link has?  
A: Steal them, of course.  
MWM: Well just be careful, Link could easily defeat a poe like you.  
A: With the Lens of Truth he could.  
MWM: You stole it didn't you?  
A: Of course.  
MWM: Clever.

At the Stock Pot Inn

HMS: Thank you for letting us have a room for the night again.  
Anju: You're welcome. You're just lucky we have a room for you.  
SK: Thank you.  
L: Yes, thank you very much.  
Tatl: Where do us fairies go? We need a bed too!  
Teal: Be nice, sis. This is the best place she can give us.

Everybody went to bed. After a while, everyone was asleep, except for Link who was anxiously waiting for tomorrow night, to finally settle the score against Majora and get his stolen items back.

HMS: If you want to battle well tomorrow, you must get you sleep.  
L: I will.

The last thing Link was thinking about is the way to defeat Majora.

* * *

Book 1  
Chapter 3 – It's Time

Link and the rest left the Stock Pot Inn and gave their thanks to Anju for letting them stay under short notice. They went to Termina Field and started to do more training for that night, where Link will have a rematch against Majora's Wrath Mask.  
On the path to Ikana Canyon, Nox is now preparing for his attack.

Nox: Now is the time to attack Link and Clocktown!  
GibdoLeader: Goooooooooooooooooooooood.  
Nox: Now we will attack!

The army of Gibdos marched towards Termina Field.

Link: What the heck is that?!  
Nox: It's my Gibdo Army.  
Link: That's why you stole my Gibdo Mask! I want that back!  
N: Just try and get it!

Link pulls out his Fairy ocarina that Saria gave to him in Hyrule and plays the Song of Healing. Both the Gibdo Mask and the mask that Nox created fell to the ground. Link picks up his Gibdo Mask and puts it on, but not the other mask because Nox created some sort of force field around that mask before the mask was completely off his face.

GibdoArmy: Attack!  
N: NO! Stop!  
GibdoArmy: Attack!!  
N: STOP!!  
GibdoArmy: ATTACK!!  
Link: Stop!  
GA: ATTACK!!!  
L: Crap, it's not working!  
N: Here's your Fire Arrows back, use them to destroy them all.  
Aiden: You're doing this without me Nox? How dare you? Let's kill these dead things together! Power of the Remains, come to me!

When Aiden called for the remains, they did something unexpected. Four of them went to Aiden, one to Nox, and the others went out to destroy the gibdos in the area.

Aiden: That was easy.  
N: No, there's more.  
Aiden: I don't see any.

The Fire Remains force field power finally dissipated and Link grabbed it.

L: Five down, four to go.  
A: I see that you're after the remains as well. I'll give you all of mine, which leads you to need to get one more. It's the Evil Fourths Remain. Each part of the Remain are inside the hidden sections of Clocktown; Norhtwest, Northeast, Southeast, and Southwest. But before you do that, you gotta help me destroy the rest of Nox's Gibdo Army.  
N: I'm sorry about this.  
A: It's ok Nox, but we gotta destroy them now. Now remember Link, if you come too close, say "goodbye" to your Great Fairy Sword.  
L: I remember.  
A: Now everybody, follow my brother! We need all of your help, so everybody come. I don't care who you are, we need all your freakin help. Ok, hop on!  
SkullKid: On to what?  
A: This.

Aiden calls Kaepora Gaebora, an owl who knows more information than any person in the world.

A: Hop on!  
KaeporaGaebora: Where are we going?  
N: To the Southern Swamp.

As the owl flies towards the Southern Swamp, everybody saw the extent of Nox's Gibdo Army.

A: I think we need more remains….Power of the Remains, destroy all of these gibdos!  
This isn't gonna work! I got an idea, instead of us flying around to find these damned things, let's wait until they get close to Clocktown.  
N: Are you brain-dead? I have tons of gibdos!  
A: It doesn't matter with all these remains.  
L: Yeah! They can destroy them all in one big blow.  
N: Alright, this better work.  
A: Trust me on this one.

A bit later at walls of Clocktown …

L: I see them!  
A: Alright, there's more than I expected. So let's see. REMAINS, GAURDIANS, DESTROY THESE GIBDOS!!!

Four explosions killing 7/8 of all the gibdos, though quite a lot remain.

A: Link, go and kill the rest! You're a good swordsman, now go! And use your Fire arrows too!

Link puts on his Gibdo Mask and unsheathes his Gilded sword and rushes into the battlefield. As he runs into the battle he starts to swing his sword quickly and violently. He slashes his way through a column of Gibdos. He turns around and fires a barrage of Fire Arrows into the air, as if a semi-thick red-orange cloud pouring down Fire Arrows, each arrow hitting its target precisely. Link continues to fire his arrows until his magic runs out.

L: That's all I can do!  
A: Well, you better get you hands dirty—  
N: Before the Gibdos call for more Gibdos!  
L: Alright!

Link once again goes through a massive amount of Gibdos by slashing violently at them. A few Gibdos managed to grab hold of Link, even with the Gibdo Mask on.

A: They've gotten smarter….  
N: Let me do it!

Nox puts on his Fire Mask and starts to fire flamed energy balls at the Gibdos. Link does a spin attack to free himself from the Gibdo's clutches and continues to slice-and-dice the remnants of Nox's Gibdo Army.

L: I'm running out of options here!

The Gibdo Army is closing in to the eastern entrance. As they creeped their way towards the worn out Link, Nox starts to do a flamethrower attack.

N: Link, attack them now!  
L: Wait I got an idea! Stop your attack.  
A: You better not kill us….  
L: Trust me.

Link puts on the Goron Mask and rolls to the center of Gibdo Army's formation and plants a powder keg.

GoronLink: Fire a shot here, now!

Link rolls away as Nox fires an energy ball at the powder keg. As the dust settles…

L: I was saving that for later.  
A: Well, it took care of the Gibdos, so I think this was more important. Think of this as a preliminary to tonight.  
N: Good luck, you're gonna need it.

As Nox and Aiden fly off, Link replenished his magic and was off to find a secret entrance to Clocktown.

L: I'm not getting anything….  
HappyMaskSalesman: Try your Lens of Truth.  
L: Oh yeah.

Link starts to walk and immediately finds a hidden entrance.

L: Found one. I'm going in. Wish me luck

Link enters Southeast Clocktown.

BongoBongo: Who dares to enter the town of Bongo Bongo?  
L: …Bongo-Bongo?! I beat in the Shadow temple!  
BongoBongo: As you see, I still live. Now we shall battle, but this time it's your turn to die!

Link starts to fire arrows at Bongo-Bongo, hitting it a few times in the process. Bongo-Bongo gets upset and swipes at Link ferociously. Link retaliates with a Fire Arrow to Bongo-Bongo's eye, which defeats him. Link receives ¼ of the Remain.  
Link exits and then enters into Northeast Clocktown.

Twinrova: Hello Link, we meet again!  
L: Twinrova…, blast from the past…. Looks like you'll repeat your defeat.  
Twinrova: I'm not sure about this time

Twinrova then splits into Koume and Kotake.

L: Just like last time.

Koume and Kotake starts to fire energy balls to Link, but links swings his sword to deflect them back towards the sisters. They tried this again, but once again, Link deflected the energy balls right back to them. The sisters got agitated and decided to form Twinrova once again.  
Twinrova started to fire ten energy balls at Link, while he deflects back only two. She then ups the ante and fires 50 energy balls, Link only deflected five. She pushes the envelope and fires a total of 100 energy balls; Link gets hit by ten of them while deflecting back three.

Twinrova: I can't believe I lost to you again…. But be warned, your next opponent won't take it easy on you like I did.

Link received another fourth of the Remain and exits Northeast Clocktown and then enters Northwest Clocktown.

L: Northwest Clocktown…I wonder who Twinrova was warning me about….  
Ganon: Link!  
L: What the?! GANON?!  
Ganon: Yes Link, it is I, the great powerful Ganon! I finally broke that damn seal. Now I'll destroy you.

Link immediately pulled out his Great Fairy Sword and runs between Ganon's legs and starts to slash at Ganon's multicolored tail. Ganon then did something out of the ordinary, he fired 150 energy balls into the air, after a few seconds, they started to come back down, and getting faster by the second, one of the first energy balls that was shot landed hard on the ground and made a foot deep crater.  
Link realized the trouble situation he was about to be in and started to focus on Ganon's face, and started to swing his sword randomly to get some of the energy balls to deflect off of the sword and into Ganon's face. Link managed to successively deflect 20 to Ganon's face. Link won his third prize of the day.

L: Three down, one to go.

Link leaves Northwest Clocktown and enters Southwest Clocktown.

L: Finally, the final town!  
MajoraIncarnationMask: Welcome Link!  
L: Majora Incarnation Mask?!  
MajoraIncarnationMask: That's right, but enough with the formalities, it's time to finish you off!

Majora Incarnation Mask immediately starts firing energy balls, screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" each time he fires a barrage. First he fires 150, Link deflects 50 back; then 250, Link defects 100; then 300, Link get hit by 70 of them. Majora then charges up for his "final blow" to Link. He fires 500 powerful energy balls. Link pulls his sword behind him and charges it.  
The energy balls are in Link's sword's range, he unleashes his most powerful spin attack, which deflects back 400 of the energy balls, though he got hit by the rest. With that attack, Majora Incarnation Mask was defeated.

MajoraIncarnationMask: That's…Impossible!  
L: Not with the Triforce of Courage.

Link receives his prize, the last fourth of the Remain. He leaves.

SkullKid: Congratulations! Now you have all of the parts to the Remain!  
L: Thank you.  
HappyMaskSalesman: Now the town is unified by you defeated all of the spirits that lucked with those parts, and now the place is now officially called "Clocktown." Everything is visible to us.  
L: I'm off, so thank you all your help. I'll be back by midnight. Good bye!  
HappyMaskSalesman: Remember your training! Good luck!

Link walks away while everyone was wishing him the best of luck for his upcoming battle against Majora Wrath Mask.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Battle 'Til Midnight

It's finally the night where Link will finally face Majora's Wrath mask. Link now has a total of 8 remains, including the Fourths Remain. On his way to the Secret Castle of Ikana, Link found the spirit of the Mask Crafter and he had to destroy him.

Link: There's the entrance to that castle.  
Aiden: Wait right there, Link!  
Link: I came here when you said to come!  
Aiden: I know that, but you're still several minutes early so….

Aiden steals Link's Great Fairy Sword

Link: Hey!  
Aiden: Now, it's time to go to my arena.  
L: Why?  
A: We battle first!

At Aiden's Battle Arena

A: Are you ready to battle against the person who has all the powers of the Triforce?  
L: That's impossible! I have the Triforce of Courage!  
A: Look again!  
L: What the??  
A: Yesssss, you don't have it do you?  
L: How did you get the Triforce of Power?  
A: Stole it from Ganondorf before he entered the Void.  
L: Wisdom?  
A: Ha! Don't make me laugh; I stole it from Zelda with ease. And since that we are in the battle, I'll have to use the Triforce to defeat you!  
L: Sorry to hear that.  
A: Nothing to be sorry about, I'm happy to do this. And now, I must tell you something. You know how the Triforce is made up of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Well, now there's now Strength. It's the top triangle, and Power is now the upside down triangle.  
L: How do you know this?  
A: I'll tell you later.  
L: Then why you—  
A: Before Majora? It's because you have most of the remains and there's no exit from this place. And if you can somehow manage to defeat me, you'll be weak and Majora will easily defeat you!  
L: Thrilling….  
A: And one more thing!  
L: What's that?  
A: I'm King of Hyrule!  
L: WHAT?!!?  
A: The other king wasn't strong enough to put Hyrule back together, but I am! My power is so great, even I can destroy Majora!  
L: So that was your wish?  
A: One of them.  
L: One of them?!?  
A: Yes, one of them. You see, I made a wish that I get as many wishes as there are Sages. So all I have to do is call a sage and they'll grant me my wish. And if my math is correct, I have one last wish.  
L: I bet you'll wish for more wishes.  
A: That's where you're wrong, see; I'm not like that kind of person.  
L: Then what will you wish for then?  
A: I don't know yet, but I do believe that we shall get started.  
L: No, wait!  
A: What is it now?  
L: Why don't you destroy Majora?  
A: I suppose I can answer this to a future dead man. You see, it's our creation! The evil wasn't unleashed when we created it!  
L: Who did then?  
A: The Tribe Mask Crafter did!  
L: Why?  
A: To have the mask have powers to help the tribe members to do their damn hexing rituals. When I died, they stole Majora's Mask from me.  
L: You could wish that the mask wasn't stolen.  
A: The Sages can't do that. Any changes to the past, even the smallest thing, can alter the future in ways you can't even imagine.  
L: One more thing, since you've added a fourth to the Triforce, what is the new legend?

Aiden starts to explain "Everything is normal until you reach the fourth goddess Dona. She created the time sequence in our world. But Dona was always left out of the crowed, the goddesses, because to them, time was irrelevant and unnecessary. The Hylians also wanted things to be simple, so they put Dona in the middle; the white, upside-down triangle."

A: That is the true legend, not what you were told. The people that now reside in Hyrule want an easy legend, so they got rid of Dona. I told you the real truth of the Triforce. You have the Sages at your back, right?  
L: Yeah….  
A: Summon them!  
L: Why?  
A: So we will be equally match. I hate easy battles.  
L: Alright

CHAMBER OF SAGES

Raura: You called, Link?  
L: Yes.  
Saria: Is there a problem?  
L: No, Saria.  
Darunia: What is it then?  
L: I need all of your help to help me defeat Aiden.  
PrincessRuto: Let's call the seventh Sage.  
Raura: Good idea Princess Ruto

All of the six Sages called the seventh Sage, Princess Zelda.

Zelda: Hello Sages, you called me?  
Raura: Yes, Link needs all of us to—  
Zelda: Link is here?!?  
R: Yes, why?  
Zelda: Where is he?  
R: Behind you, by Saria.  
L: I don't have much time, Aiden is waiting.  
Zelda: Link, before that, can I talk to you…privately?  
L: Uhh…sure.  
Z: I've got something to tell you, my—  
L: Triforce of Widom is gone? It's because Aiden took it from you, but that's what I need to tell the Sages.  
Z: Ok.  
L: Sages, I need your help to defeat Aiden.  
R: We are not able to attack him; he made a wish that only he is able to use our powers. He is letting you borrow our power right now. But, Zelda is able to aid you. But that may not be enough; we must find the eighth Sage!  
L: Who is that?  
R: WE have no idea who he or she is; all we know is that they have to have the same personality of Dona. He or she felt like he was left out and unimportant, so he or she just got up and left. We really never knew who they were.  
Z: So what'll happen if we don't find the eighth Sage?  
R: Most likely, Link is doomed. Impa!  
Impa: Yes?  
R: You're the only one that's left that hasn't been summoned to grant a wish, please help Link battle Aiden.  
Impa: Right!  
L: Thanks, Impa.  
Impa: No problem, kid.  
R: Link, we wish you—  
L: Actually, before I go, can I see Ganondorf?  
R: You're interested in seeing him? Well, look behind you.

A tank like structure popped out of nowhere and Ganondorf is inside of it.

Ganondorf: You little brat, you're still alive?  
L: I'm here, aren't I?  
Ganondorf: I'll kill you all when I get out of here!

AIDEN'S ARENA

A: We should start the battle soon, Majora. Nox is also working on your upgrade as we speak.  
MajorasWrathMask: Excellent! But he might use the power of the seventh Sage.  
A: The seventh Sage?!  
MajorasWrathMask: You mean, you didn't know? Nice job, ruler of the Sages.  
A: So that means I have two wishes left! It won't matter if he uses the Sage's power; I have the power of the Triforce. He'll be powerless, even with all the seven Sages!  
MajorasWrathMask: Make sure you still use your wishes. Also, if necessary, kill him.  
A: Yes, Majora.  
Nox: Upgrade is now completed, Majora!  
MWM: Excellent! I'll upgrade later, I don't want to miss any part of this show.  
N: Yes sir.

CHAMBER OF SAGES

L: When I call, transform me into an adult.  
Z: Alright, Link!  
L: Thanks.  
R: It is time, Link. Impa! Go with him!

AIDEN'S ARENA

Bowser: Welcome fans to our one out of two main events. First up, AIDEN VERSUS LINK!! There are no rules.  
A: Everyone! Please stand up for MAJORA!!  
MajorasWrathMask: Thank you everyone. Now, let's begin the battle.  
I: Good luck, kid.  
L: Thanks.  
Bowser: And Aiden begins the match with shooting an energy ball at Link!  
L: Ha! Miss! Impa, now!  
Bowser: Looks like Impa is going to attack Aiden!  
Aiden shows the Triforce  
A: I made my mind. I wish for for more power than ever before!  
Bowser: Looks like Aiden has made his final wish with the Sages! Impa has granted his wish and she has disappeared!  
L: Crap!  
A: Now, since I have more power, I can go on to the next level.  
B: This doesn't look good for Link! Aiden is getting larger!  
L: Zelda! Now!  
B: That other girl in Link's corner has just transformed Link into an adult! Wow, both of them have grown!  
Z: Link, this spell won't last long! Make sure to do whatever you need to do, NOW!  
L: Don't worry, I got an idea.  
A: Impressive, but can you dodge these with your puny sword?  
B: Aiden is forming a massive size energy ball at Link! The size of it is the size of this arena!  
A: DODGE THIS LINK!!  
B: He fired it! Link is charging up his sword. He just pulled out another sword! He's now charging that one up! He has his Gilded sword and now his Big Goron sword! The color of the swords has changed to yellow! The blast is almost at Link! He releases his charge and…OH MY GOD!! What an explosion! I can't really see well with all the dust, but it looks like both are standing…it appears, though, that Link was hit. I think he needed one more sword in that combination.  
A: Give up?  
L: Never!  
B: He's doing it again!? Aiden is charging up! Link is charging up as well! It looks like he's now putting the Master sword in his mouth! He's using three swords! Link is turning white! This is amazing!  
L: You're going down!  
A: What was that?? Take that sword out of your mouth! You'll just hurt yourself! Besides, it's futile. I'm using my maximum power…before I got my wish!  
L: Try it!  
B: Looks like Link is adding something else…It looks like some sort of red crystal, whatever it is, he's adding it to his spin attack!  
Z: Link, here is a new spell from the power of Dona, add it to your spin attack! Time is running out! And use this after this attack; it'll give you more time!  
L: Thanks, princess!  
A: What the hell is going on down there?!  
B: It looks like Link has added Dona's power into his spin attack! Aiden looks almost ready to fire!  
L: I'm ready Aiden! Let's go!  
A: A little more….  
I: Kid, take our powers that he is allowing to give to you!  
B: Looks like Impa is giving Link more power! This is gonna be a huge boom!  
A: Here…we…GO!  
B: AIDEN FIRED! Who is it going to hit? OH MY GOD! WHAT AN EXPLOSION! And AIDEN HAS BEEN HIT! Both of them are panting like there are about to die!  
A: You…You…YOU WILL DIE NOW!  
L: Never!  
B: Link is now using some sort of white crystal, I believe it's Dona's power, to defeat Aiden!  
L: It's now my turn to attack!  
B: Link is firing arrows at Aiden, but he's dodging all of them!  
A: Now, you will die!  
B: Aiden, just grabbed a spear!  
L: What are you doing? I can stop spears any time!  
A: Ahhh…but this one is going to be special.  
B: Aiden is pulling out one of Link's arrow out of the wall; he's taking out Dona's energy crystal.  
Z: Sorry Link, time's up! Good luck!  
B: Whoa! Link just turned back into a kid! Aiden is aiming at Link, he throws it and…  
A: Hit.  
B: Look at that evil grim on Aiden's face! It did hit Link, it went right through him! He's done for!  
Link, now impaled by a spear that has been powered by the power of Dona, is now coughing up blood, and having a hard time speaking. There is a long pause between each word.  
L: Uh…uhh…you…will…die…you…will…die…uhh….  
A: From who? You?  
L: Uh…by…th…th...the…sss…sa…uh…Sage…Sages! They…wi…wi…will…put…you…in…the…void.  
A: Yeah right!  
B: Link is down! He's dead!

CHAMBER OF SAGES

R: Link is…dead.


End file.
